Boom Clap
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Destiny Moss moves to Japan with Sean to support him and to see her little brother. When she is introduced to the drifting scene, she tries not to fall for the alluring womanizer who offers to train Sean to drift. Han/OC.


I had always hated high school. The bitches and the jackasses. They were the same every year. But I only hung around for my friend, Sean. He was a senior and I was two years older than him. My workplace was only around the corner from the school so he always gave me a ride home.

Today was hot and I didn't like it. The leather pants clung to my legs like a second skin as I walked, making it slightly uncomfortable. The heels of my boots clacked along the parking lot as I walked next to Sean, who just admired the spirit of the football team. He stopped beside his car and eyed the girl who sat on a red car parked beside his, painting her nails. She was looking at Sean like he was a piece of meat.

"Nice ride." The girl commented.

"Does the job." Sean nodded.

"What job?" The girl said. "Delivering pizzas?"

"Well, it's not the ride, it's the rider." Sean flirted and the girl smirked at him.

"Hey!" A blond jock called to Sean. I was already on the other side of his car, leaning on the roof. "You talking to my girl?"

"She was just admiring my ride." Sean excused. I could hear a football player mocking his accent from behind us.

"My grandma's Buick could smoke that piece of shit, trailer trash." The jock laughed.

"What about your daddy's Viper?" Sean taunted.

"This beast has got 500 horsepower and a Borla exhaust system." The jock bragged. "It does 0 to 60 in about 4.3 seconds." His football buddies agreed with him.

"Wow." Sean laughed. "You can read the brochure."

I winked at the blond football player before climbing inside Sean's car. The engine sputtered before roaring to life and he started to drive down the parking lot.

"Sean, you really shouldn't taunt someone with a better car than you." I sighed as I propped my booted feet up onto the dashboard.

"And you really shouldn't put your feet on my car." Sean slapped my legs which made me slam them onto the floor.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before whipping my head around as the rear window of Sean's car now had a huge hole in it.

Sean smirked before opening the door of the car and stepping out. I shook my head as I stuck it out of the window, not even bothering to let myself out of the car.

"Why don't you nice boys let your cars do the talking?" The jock's girl spoke up after Sean and the jocks had a staredown.

"I only race for pink slips." Sean drawled in his strong accent.

"This car goes for 80 grand." The jock scoffed. "What would I do with a broken ass piece of shit like that?"

"How about me?" The girl spoke up as she looked between the two boys, a sly smirk on her face. "Winner gets me."

It was at that moment I decided to step out of the car. I walked up to the rear of the car and lifted myself onto it, crossing my legs at the knee.

"I think I'm a much better deal, Barbie." I said seductively. The football players looked towards me and I could see them all admiring at least one part of my body. I noticed Sean's disapproving look and I just shrugged. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

><p>"This is probably the most stupid thing I have ever agreed to." I groaned as I strapped myself into Sean's car. We were supposed to race on a housing lot and I had idiotically signed myself up to be the prize. I knew Sean would win, because he wouldn't even let me get close to that jackass jock.<p>

"Relax, Des." Sean patted my leg. "I'll win for sure."

"Yeah, you better." I nodded. "If you don't, I'll make sure you don't drive for a week because I will break your hands."

"Yes, ma'am." Sean gulped but changed to his cocky demeanour as a red Viper pulled up next to us.

The jock glared at Sean before leering at me, his eyes obviously trained on my breasts. I flipped him off before turning back to the front. A red truck was in front of us with a tanned girl stood on it who was grinning. She reached up under her shirt and expertly pulled off her bra, holding it up in front of everyone. When she threw it up into the air, both boys revved their engines and when it landed on the ground in front of the cars, they both shot off like a rocket.

The race didn't start as smoothly as I hoped. Sean ended up behind the jock after only 30 seconds of driving and was now alternating every few minutes between the asphalt road and a dirt trail. The dry, sandy road made him speed up a lot more as there were no obstacles for him to surpass and it made him laugh smugly as he was now head to head with the jock. We also had to crash through an unfinished house to avoid a backhoe and it sent us off a ramp and just behind the red Viper.

We had now managed to catch up with the jock and Sean turned to look at the blonde girl inside of the red car and winked at her. The girl smiled flirtily and I gagged as I turned my head back to the front.

"That's disgusting." I commented.

The jock seemed upset as the girl flirted and that was made clear as he rammed into Sean's car, or more importantly, my side. The impact hurt many times as the Viper slammed into the door. I grunted every time it did, and Sean managed to glare heavily at the jock as he rubbed my leg comfortingly.

The last time he crashed into us, it sent his car spinning round until it crashed into a pole. Sean struggled to get control of the car and it struggled on two wheels until it completely flipped over, rolling across the asphalt. My head banged against the passenger side window until it broke and I got a face full of glass. That was gonna hurt in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>This is shorter than Living Life In The Fast Lane, but I thought it was good to end it before they were at the police station. So, Destiny is the best friend of Sean, who she met in high school when he was in his sophomore year and she was in her senior year. She stayed friends with him because he seemed to understand her and they never tried dating, because they always thought it would be too weird. Destiny is the sister of Twinkie, who she will meet up with in Japan! She will meet Han, who she thinks is too much of a womanizer to hang around with but she just finds herself getting closer to him as he teaches Sean to drift. Also, Destiny is played by the lovely Meagan Tandy. Okay, enough about it before I spoil too much and give away the ending! Please review and also review Living Life In The Fast Lane, my TFATF fanfiction, which is a VinceOC. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
